Eres fanatico cuando
by Kogaxe
Summary: Las cosas que hace o dice una fan de DMC, no me creen? pues es cierto!


          Sabes que tanta estupidez es capaz de hacer una fanática completamente loca por Devil May Cry y Dante???....aqui esta la lista: 

Eres fan si…

1.- Devil May Cry es tu juego favorito

2.- Devil May Cry 2 es tu segundo juego favorito

3.- Dibujas el logo de DMC con todo y Trish en bancas, mesas, sillas, baños, puertas, ventanas, pizarrones etc con gises, lápices, marcadores, corrector, plumón etc.

4.- Dibujas el logo de DMC2 con todo y Dante en bancas……

5.-Tienes un peluche de Dante

6.-Tienes un peluche de Lucia

7.-Compraste una gabardina, un chaleco y un pantalón rojos, botas negras, guantes de motociclista y un amuleto rojo para parecerte a Dante

8.-Tienes un conjunto de top y pantalón azul, con una especie de capa blanca para parecerte a Lucia.

9.-Te pintaste el cabello de blanco

10.-Te pintaste el cabello de rojo

11.-Te cortaste el cabello a "la Dante" y te peinas como él

12.-Te dejaste crecer el cabello y te peinas como Lucia

13.-Llamas Sparda a tu padre

14.-Le dices Eva a tu madre

15.-Llamas a tu hermano Vergil

16.-Le dices Matier a tu madre

17.-Le dices Arius a tu padre

18.-Cada vez que vas a tomar una decisión de "esto o lo otro" echas un volado

19.-Tienes una moneda con dos caras iguales

20.-Tienes/quieres una motocicleta con la cual pretendes salir ileso del inframundo

21,.Intentaste cruzar una araña con un alacrán y luego le prendiste fuego a tu creación

22.-Le dices Mundus a tu peor enemigo

23.-Pinocho te recuerda a las marionetas sangrientas…

24.-…y por eso lo odias

25.-Terminaste el modo Super Dante en todos los niveles.

26.-Sacaste la foto del Rey del Infierno

27.-Llegaste al último nivel del Bloody Palace

28.-Tienes todos los trajes secretos de Dante en DMC2

29.-Tienes todos los trajes secretos de Lucia

30.-Sacaste todas las fotos del Verdadero Rey del Infierno

31.-Conseguiste todas las habilidades de Dante con Alastor/Ifrit

32.-Tienes al máximo nivel todas las armas de Dante y Lucia

33.-Te pusiste los guantes de cocina de tu mamá y les prendiste fuego, después pensaste que estaban poseídos por un espíritu llamado Ifrit

34.-Tienes una colección de mas de 1000 imágenes de los personajes de DMC en tu pc

35.-Dibujas a los personajes de DMC todo el tiempo

36.-Haces listas de "Eres fan de DMC si…" en tus clases (como ahorita n_n)

37.-Juegas DMC/DMC2 todos los días…

38.-…aunque sea 15 minutos

39.-Leíste la Divina Comedia sólo para saber en que se basaba el juego

40.-Hiciste un estudio para saber a que Lucia se refería Antonio Machado en su verso XXV

41.-Tu rima favorita de Bécquer es la que dice "…era de Dante su infierno, su creación…"

42.-Amas a Dante/Lucia/Trish/Vergil…..

43.-Cada que vas a hacer algo (lo que sea) dices "Show Time" o "Let´s Rock Baby"

44.-Usas las frases "Less talk, more screams", "Don´t speak, just die", "A false coin for a false god"......etc

45.-Usas ropa marca Diesel

46.-Te peinas y te haces la raya del lado izquierdo

47.-Recreas, actúas la escena en la que Dante mata a Mundus/The despair embodied

48.-Actúas la escena en la que Lucia derrota a Arius

49.-Cuentas la historia a todos tus amigos, enemigos, conocidos, parientes, maestros, vecinos…

50.-Estas a punto de llorar y te dices a ti mismo "Devils Never Cry"

51.-Juegas DMC/2 con el volumen de la televisión a todo lo que da 

52.-Lloraste en la escena en la que Dante llora

53.-Lloraste en el final….(sólo por que Trish siguió con vida)

54.-Sueñas con los personajes

55.-Tienes posters, dibujos, fotos, impresiones, imágenes de todo lo relacionado con DMC en las paredes de tu cuarto, portada de tus cuadernos, libros, en tu cajita de lápices, en tu mochila, playeras….

56.-Tienes un tatuaje que dice Devil May Cry

57.-Amas a Dante

58.-Adoras el color rojo

59.-Tu perro de color negro y ojos rojos se llama "Shadow"

60.-En más de una ocasión has pensado que tus red orbs pueden ser utilizados en la vida real como moneda nacional

61.-Ves una cabra y quieres cortarla a la mitad con Vendeta/Merciless/Rebellion

62.-Piensas en Nightmare siempre que vez un charco de deshechos tóxicos/vómito/mucha basura etc.

63.-Te aventaste desde una litera creyendo que tenías Devil Trigger

64.-Ves a Son Goku hacer un Kame-Hame-Ha y piensas en el Meteor de Ifrit

65.-Te gustaría tener gemelos para ponerles Dante y Vergil….

66.-…o Ebony e Ivory

67.-No comparas a DMC con DMC2…

68.-…ya que crees que los dos están de poca madre

69.-Sabes el por qué de los nombres: Dante, Lucia, Eva, Alastor, Trish y Vergil

70.-Juegas Marvel vs Capcom o cualquier otro título de las series VS y quieres escoger a Dante…

71.-…y te deprimes y lloras cuando te acuerdas de que no lo incluyeron en la planilla de peleadores…(al menos aún no)

72.-Tienes los Story Boards del juego…

73.-…y los re-dibujaste

74.-Te cuestionas siempre, "si hay película de Resident Evil, Fatal Frame, Mortal Kombat, Street Fighter, Tomb Raider, Alone in the Dark y otras…¿Por qué no hacen una de Devil May cry????

75.-Sabes que DMC era originalmente Biohazard 4

76.-Adoras al creador de DMC

77.-Tarareas/silbas Lock & Load todo el tiempo

78.-Escribes Fanfics de DMC

79.-Cantas Seeds of Love y todos los que te rodean se saben la letra

80.-Piensas en DMC todo el tiempo y lo relacionas con todo lo que ves

81.-Compraste el álbum "The Sacred heart"

82.-Quieres ser la pareja de algún demonio para engendrar un hijo mitad humano y mitad demonio, el cual tendrá los poderes de ambos mundos.

83.-Crees que los que usan una fusca estan pasados de moda…

84.-Lo ideal son DOS n_n

85.-Intentas hacer piruetas al estilo Dante y siempre te rompes la madre.

86.-Subes los pies al escritorio

87.- Quieres ser detective de lo paranormal

88.-Ves una marioneta y la destruyes a diestra y siniestra

89.-Llamas Mallet Castle a tu casa…

90.-…y Mallet Island a tu colonia

91.-Tienes el cinturón de Dante y la ropa oficial de Diesel

92.-Sabes la ubicación exacta de todo el armamento de Dante/Lucia

93.-Corres como Dante/Lucia

94.-Dicen "Héroe Legendario" y te pones a hablar de Sparda

95.-No le temes a las alturas por que sabes que tienes Devil Trigger y Aerial Heart …

96.-….y sabes que te puedes lanzar al vacío a 400 metros de altura sin hacerte daño, sólo tienes que dar unas piruetas, dos que tres vueltas y ya.

97.-Necesitas conocer al modelo que Capcom usó para DMC2 (el mismo del comercial)

98.-Te pusiste una escoba o cualquier otro tipo de palo/tubo en la espalda para simular a Alastor/Vendeta/Merciless/Rebellion/Force Edge/Sparda/Yamato

99.-Ves un insecto y gritas "Bellzebu"

100.-Amas a Dante n_n

101.-Matas a una arañita y te le quedas viendo como menso esperando un fragmento de blue orb o ya de perdida un red orb

102.-Quieres usar una avioneta para salir de tu casa (Mallet Castle recuerdas?)

103.-La única razón por la que quieres seguir vivo es para ver, jugar y dominar Devil May Cry 3

104.-Duermes con tu peluche de Dante n_n

105.-Siempre cargas con el amuleto que te dio tu madrecita…

106.-…y quieres formar una espada legendaria con él

107.-Adoras a los guerreros de rojo (Dante, Zero, Sol, Knuckles…)

Eso fue todo lo que se me ocurrió u_u, casi todas las cosas las hago o las he hecho en algún momento de mi vida n_n.

Por cierto, esta sección de Fics de DMC en español tiene que crecer!!!! Sólo hay una historia (por que esto no se cuenta como FIC eh)


End file.
